Pristine Corruption
by PeachyC
Summary: AU. The Pair, half siblings parented by the former greats, control a futuristic Sunnydale similar to the one in The Wish. Prepare for Slayer and vampire to become synonymous.Will be romance eventually.


Author: BlackHeartedRebel

Disclaimer: These are all characters that I created, but they are offspring of characters that Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own, so I assume they still belong to them in a way.

Summary: AU. Takes place in the future, where slayers and vampires are synonymous. Angry offspring of angry people a bad place to live in. Sunnydale still exists, but it is much more similar to the alternate Buffy world. This will eventually be a romance, so if you don't like mushy stuff, don't worry, it comes later.

Feedback: gets on her knees please! I beg you; I love reviews.

Archiving: Not used to it, but if you want to, tell me where.

* * *

Holding up her hand, she snapped the three clasps that held the gauntlet shut down. She twisted some knobs and adjusted it to a comfortable fit.

"Everything in order, then?" Sam questioned, leaning in the doorway.

Her nostrils flared and her pupils dilated momentarily. She stopped her head from spinning around and instead she just nodded.

"I told you not to do that." She scowled slightly, pulling her forest green vest on over the sleeve of her brown sweater.

"Yes, I know. It's just fun to watch you try not to chop my head off." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, let's see how amusing when I actually do." She mumbled and pushed past the door, pushing her reflective sunglasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Be careful." Was the last thing Sam said before she was out the door.

* * *

Every movement was swift, and fluid. She loved the feel of her fist being buried into the lifeless gut of the vamp as she tossed it against the wall. She guessed that just came with the job. She pressed a concealed button on the gauntlet and the sharp wooden pole shot out, keeping it propelled before it floated away into the night as a cloud of dust.

"Bet mom wasn't that good." She muttered. She cast out her senses and felt no other intrusions. No dead ones, at least.

"Why did you follow me?" She growled, spinning around and pushing Sam into a tomb.

"I was bored. And you know I can't keep away from you."

"I'm sure. Let's walk home, I'd rather not have the person paying the rent get eaten alive."

"Yes, mother." Sam replied, eyes rolling.

"Don't talk to me like that, it gives me the chills." She said, pressing the button on the gauntlet again, the pole sliding back in.

"Maybe it's him giving you the chills." Sam pointed up.

She looked up to the top of the surrounding wall of the cemetery. '_Dammit_.' She thought.

"Dante. What the fuck do you want?" She scowled, her forehead creaking slightly.

"Come now, baby sister. Why can't you ever be happy to see me?" He replied, smirking.

"You're too much like your father for me to enjoy your presence." She turned to walk away and he jumped down in front of her, signature black overcoat billowing.

"As if yours was any better." He pursed his lips, sucking in his cheeks. _'God. He looks so much **like** him.'_

"Mine was. At least he was a useful member of the world." She pressed the release button again and it shot out into the dirt, creating a cloud of dust. Whenever Dante was near she was instantly on the defense.

"The world? Oh, you mean **_hell, _**don't you?" He scowled.

"Whatever, Dante. What do you want?" The left part of her upper lip twitched, and she could feel her teeth sinking into her tongue.

"Ah, what a complicated question." He turned his head slightly as he hopped backwards to sit on a tombstone. He took out a pack of cigarettes, removing one from it's binding. A small piece of wavy blonde hair fell over his dark eyebrow.

"Well, summarize it because you and I both have to leave soon."

"So do I." Sam butted in.

"Shut up." The Pair replied in sync. Sam huffed and sat on the ground.

"Well, Erin, dear, baby sister. I require a favour of you." He smiled, an angry tint behind it, as usual.

"No."

"Funny. Listen to me. You have to stop what you're doing; it's terribly bad for business."

"And what exactly am I doing." Erin crossed her arms, the sharp tip of the stake coming dangerously close to Dante's throat.

"Killing off my clients with that giant toothpick of yours." He growled, flinching and moving back.

Erin grinned, her incisors glistening in the moonlight.

"You expect me to care?" She rolled her eyes and turned away. Dante lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"You'll regret it if you don't." He growled, his voice deepening. Sam blinked a few times, standing up clumsily and backing away.

Erin spun around and shoved her elbow into his gut, knocking him to the damp ground. She held the stake just above his heart, holding back a smile as he broke out into a sweat, panting..

"I regret nothing, you foolish child. Don't think that you'll ever stop me. You killed my father; you pay the price whenever my stake penetrates those dust bags. Stay away." She growled, her forehead lowering.

She turned and walked away for the final time that night motioning for Sam to follow.

((A/N: what do you think? I know it's not very descriptive, and a little cheeseybut I had to get it out. Please review, I love getting them, good or bad.))


End file.
